


Spy, Urine Trouble

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crying, Cum Marking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Immobility, Language, Masturbation, Monsters, Non-Consensual, Piss, Piss Enema, Urination, Watersports, sentient fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy runs into trouble when a monster made of a certain liquid finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy, Urine Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is the weirdest thing I've written. Why? *shrugs*

Rest is what Sniper needed, but before that, he needed to take a leak. Scout was in the bathroom, taking forever doing who knows what, and Sniper wasn’t about to wait on him. Sniper hastily walked past the medbay on his way to piss outside the base when an idea struck. He opened the door and peeked in, seeing no one. He slid inside, and quickly started looking around, searching for something to piss in. Medic’s lab was sure to be stocked with containers and vials. He spotted a jar sitting on a shelf, perfect. He took it down, opened it up along with his fly, and let himself go inside it. 

“I forgot something, hold on, let me get it before we go.” Medic said from down the hall. 

Sniper froze. Medic was coming. He quickly closed the full jar and set it back on the shelf before he snuck out from the room, undetected.

~

Spy walked into the empty hallway, and he plopped himself down on a chair against the wall, taking a swig from a cold water bottle. He was worn out from the battle, and needed to cool off. His eyes closed and his body relaxed as he let out a heavy, tired sigh. He shifted his weary legs, only to hear a sloshing sound.

He opened his eyes and looked down. A large puddle of…something was covering the floor at his feet. The puddle was light yellow in color and murky. Spy crinkled his nose, immediately lifting his feet from the liquid. Though to his awful surprise, the liquid came along.

A thick string of the yellow substance stuck to the bottom of his shoe as it was lifted, much like when one steps on chewed gum on a sidewalk. Spy let out a disgusted groan as he shook his leg, trying to rid the bottom of his expensive shoe of the foul substance. Though this seemed to make matters worse. Suddenly, a thick glob of the substance shot up from the puddle, attaching itself to Spy’s foot, completely coating it.

“What in the hell!?” Spy cried out. The puddle was alive? It was certainly moving around on its own. 

A smell hit Spy’s nostrils. It was a faint, but unmistakable smell, after all, Spy came into contact with the smell almost daily due to the enemy Sniper. 

It was jarate. It was most certainly urine. Spy groaned out a disgusted sound at the realization. The jarate crawled up his leg, soaking his suit as it went. He stood up, frantically trying to rid himself of the apparently sentient piss. He used a gloved hand to try and scrape it away, but as soon as his hand made contact with the piss, it globbed onto him and started to climb up his arm.

“Mon Dieu, someone, someone help me!” He cried out, tears welling in his eyes. 

After only a mere moment, the jarate was covering both of Spy’s legs, his groin, his stomach, and his right arm along with the right side of his chest, and it was still spreading. The jarate was almost gel-like, its liquid form being held together by an unknown force. It’s surface rippled and sloshed, completely soaking through Spy’s suit to his skin. He fell to the floor, thrashing, desperately trying to get the stuff off of him. He started to sob, afraid for his dignity and his life. 

“Hello!? Please, someone!” He yelled out once more. The jarate was now covering his entire form. It surrounded his head like a cap, leaving only his face untouched. At least he could breath, and wouldn't drown in the foul substance.

“P-Please…help.” Spy cried, confused and scared.

“ ‘fraid I can’t do that, mate.” Came a voice from someone Spy could not see, but knew exactly who it was.

“Bushman! This is your doing, I know it! For God’s sake get this shit off me!” Spy wailed. The weight of the growing jarate was now holding him down on the floor, leaving him unable to move.

Sniper laughed, moving into the Frenchman’s view. “It is, yeh, but it was unintentional really. Turns out the jar i took a leak in was one that Medic had used to hold of ‘em mutated bread creatures. Guess there was still some mutated shit in there, must have combined with my piss. How bout that.”

Spy grunted. “I don’t give a fuck about that, just help me!” He pleaded.

“Like I said, I can’t do that just yet. I still wanna see the fun.” Sniper said, grinning.

Spy suddenly felt a glob of the piss soak through the fabric of his suit at his crotch. It surrounded his soft member and testicles, and the thick, warm liquid started to undulate. Spy took a sharp intake of air. The mutated jarate was still warm, almost hot, its mutated state allowing it to retain it’s heat. To Spy’s disgust, the warmness and pulsating motion felt good on his cock, and soon he found himself becoming hard.

“That right there, mate.” Sniper said. 

Spy noticed that the other man had taken the chair that Spy was previously sitting in and had pulled it around, taking a seat. He was watching the show, his pants undone, his hardening length in his grip. Spy sobbed more when he saw the tenting at the front of his own pants. He started to move his hips, allowing the jarate to stimulate him. It felt like a giant wet tongue lapping at his whole body.

“It’s like watchin’ ya piss yourself, only much better.” Sniper sighed out, stroking himself.

It didn’t take long for Spy’s cock to become fully erect and leaking. It also didn't take much time for Sniper to cum, his release splattering his shirt. The Australian stood up, his softening cock still in hand. He approached Spy, and aimed himself down at him.

“Think I’ll add a bit more to ya there.” Sniper laughed. He then started to urinate onto Spy’s already covered chest. The mutant jarate consumed Sniper’s fresh piss, absorbing it into itself.

Spy felt a spout of the jarate push against his back entrance. He let out a cry of anguish and pleasure, bucking his hips into the air. The piss spout was not unlike a tentacle. It pushed itself inside him, stretching his hole and filling his bowels with warm piss.

Sniper took his seat again. “My disgusting little piss slut is what you are, mate. Fuckin’ pathetic, gettin’ off on bein’ handled by my monstrous piss. How needy and desperate do ya gotta be?” Sniper growled.

Tears fell from Spy’s eyes as his cock and asshole were fucked by thick globs of sentient piss. Masses of the substance found their way under the Frenchman’s suit, forming large blobs under his shirt and trousers where it pushed upward, causing the articles of fine clothing to expand and stretch out. Fabrics tightened and thread snapped, and soon Spy’s suit was in shreds, floating in the piss mass.

Spy’s face turned crimson as his naked form was exposed, immediately to be lapped at. To his utter humiliation, Sniper now had a perfect view of his fully hardened cock, standing straight up, and his sore entrance being stretched and fucked.

“That’s it, Frenchie.” Sniper hissed. “Take it like the skank you are.”

The jarate inside Spy began to push against his bladder, his own piss straining to be released. Spy thought that his hard member would make it near impossible to urinate, but it was not his choice. The jarate put more pressure on Spy’s aching bladder, squeezing it until it finally gave. His urine jetted out from his throbbing cock, bubbling and fizzing, feeding the mutant jarate further.

“My lord you're filthy. Absolutely filthy.” Sniper said as he started to touch himself again, his moving grasp on his cock frantic.

“No more, please Sniper, no…no more!” Spy sobbed, hiccuping and choking on the rising bile in his throat. Drool covered his chin, and tears his cheeks.

“Keep on cryin’, God yeh, like a kid who’s just pissed ‘imself.” The Australian growled.

Spy’s prostate was found by the jarate, and was being attacked by thick masses of it. That along with the suction and wetness on his cock were enough to bring him over the edge. Spy’s back arched and his breath hitched. 

“No…no..” Spy whimpered, humiliated.

Hot strings of cum shot from the Frechman’s cock, his whole body trembling and quivering, shudders shooting through him. His seed was consumed by the jarate, adding to it still. Spy heard Sniper let out a deep moan. Sniper also climaxed, splattering his seed into his hand. He stood and walked over to the helpless Spy and wiped the sticky substance onto his cheek. Spy cringed, trying to turn his head away.

“There. You’re marked. Like a bitch.” Sniper said.

“P-Please…” Was Spy’s only response. 

The room went silent, the only noises were Sniper’s light panting and Spy’s weeping and soft whines. The mutant jarate suddenly all sloshed off of Spy’s body, forming a huge puddle around him. It no longer moved, now non-sentient.

“Guess it lost its spark.” Sniper said, shrugging. “Must not of had enough mutant stuff in it to make it last long.”

Spy looked to Sniper for a better answer, but the man only sneered and shrugged again.

Sniper then tipped his hat with a chuckle, and left, leaving Spy naked and wet on the piss soaked floor, wallowing in post-orgasm sensations and embarrassment. The piss in his bowels leaked from his sore hole, and trembles still flowed through his body. He felt disgusting, covered in vile substances. He sobbed. 

Just like Sniper intended, Spy felt like nothing but a dirty slut.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me


End file.
